Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is a protocol used to automate network parameter assignment to network devices from one or more DHCP servers. DHCP allocation of Internet Protocol (IP) addresses operates on a client/server model in which the server assigns reusable IP information from an address pool to the client. A DHCP client might receive offer messages from multiple DHCP servers and may accept any one of the offers. Typically, the client usually accepts the first offer it receives.
Currently, specific network parameters are assigned based on a MAC address or other attribute within the DHCP packet and not the physical location of the client. In other words, conventional DHCP is not capable of assigning network parameters based on the physical location of a device.